Hetalia Warriors
by bliss940
Summary: The Axis Power cats are on a camping trip at the Greenleaf Twoleg Place. Soon after they got there strange murders begin to appear. Can they prove themselves before the human Axis Powers have to leave without them? Set during the book "The Sight".
1. First Encounter

**Notices! Germany-cat doesn't have a real name as far as I know, so I'm going to have Germany call he the German word for "cat". Plus, I just don't like Germouser. I think it just weird.**

* * *

"Ve-meow!" Italy-cat, or Gino, cheered, "It's so exciting that we get to go on a camping trip together!" the light brown tabby with darker spots with a curl on the left side of his head, looking out the window of Germany's RV.

"I quite agree, I have never been camping before," says Japan-cat, or Tama, speaking in his mono-toned voice. He's a small black-and-white bobtail cat with dull eyes that were looking at Italy-cat's antics.

Germany-cat (Katze) look up from where was forming battle plans, but if you were a human you would think he was napping, "Then, this will be fun for you, Japan-cat. I believe we are camping near a lake."

"A WHAT!" Shouts Italy-cat. When Germany-cat repeated himself Italy hide his face in Germany-cat's furry belly and curled in to a ball. Germany-cat just sweat dropped while Japan-cat was weirded out by the awkward position they were in.

"Italy is afraid water," was all Germany-cat had to say on the matter.

Still weirded out Japan-cat all he could was, "I see..."

The R.V. suddenly jerks back hard, "We are here~!" Human Italy comes out from the door that goes to the front of the vehicle. He gave all the cats a weird look, "Why are you all piled up on the floor?"

Germany came out of the front room shouting, "Italy you idiot you could have killed us! You are never driving again!" while pulling him out of the R.V. Japan and the cats just stared at them with anime sweat drops.

Following Japan out they see the small campsite they are going to stay at. They were the only ones there in that barren patch of dirt surrounded by trees. "Let's explore you guys!" And off goes Italy-cat running... somewhere. WHERE IS HE GOING!

"Italy-cat get back here!" Germany-cat bolts after him, and Japan-cat following behind. They run a while until they reach the lake. Seeing the lake Italy-cat freezes in fear letting Germany-cat and Japan-cat able to catch him.

"Really Italy-cat it's just water," Japan-cat tells him.

Italy-cat turns his head around and looks at Japan-cat in shock, "JUST WATER! IS IT JUST NIGHTMARES THAT PLAGUE US IN OUR SLEEP!" He scream at the top of his lungs.

"Ja," Germany-cat asks the stupid question like he was talking to an idiot(Which he is. "Hey!" Sorry Italy-cat and Italy, but you're the one that stuck a grenade in your pie hole! Moving on!).

Italy-cat glares at Germany-cat, "NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

Snap! The trio look toward where the sound came from, but nothing was there, just some bushes. While Germany-cat ventured over toward the bushes Italy-cat curled up into a defensive/submissive pose, and Japan-cat got in his fighting stance.

"Who is there?" Germany-cat called.

Nothing. "We should leave. I have a feeling this forest is not safe," he said turning to the others.

"Hiss! You all aren't going anywhere!" said a dark ginger she-cat(Russetfur) came out of the cover of the bushes with a black tom(Smokefoot) and young light brown tabby(Owlpaw), "Not until we teach you kittypets a lesson first," her words came out dripping with pure venom.

"Bring it on!" Germany-cat challenged back, jumping at the she-cat. The tom cat go to attack Italy-cat and Japan-cat. Italy-cat screams, while Japan-cat calmly unsheathed his claws and jumps between them while spinning, raking their fur with possible scars. He jump-spins again, than epically landing back beside Italy-cat.

During this Germany-cat pinned Russetfur, glaring her down. With no fear she asked, "Are going to kill me or not, kittypet?"

Germany-cat unfazed by the question answer, "No, I am a cat of honor. I will no kill my enemies unless they try to kill me or my friends. I know we are unwelcome here so you will let us leave. _Peaceful_," making sure she heard the last past.

She scowled, "Fine, just don't enter our territory again."

Get off her, Germany-cat bowed to her excepting her request, "We be more careful next time," he assured her, but not by much. Picking up Italy-cat and dragging him along, because he clearly will not be getting back up anytime soon. Turning back around to look at them one last just say, "By the way, don't underestimate your opponent so quickly, or you might have stood a chance," than finally they left at that, going back to the campsite.

* * *

R&R while I wish I was R&Ring.

:P


	2. Murder

**Sorry this took so long and short school is being a pain in the butt.**

* * *

The moon was shining very little light into the forest tonight, the wind did not blow, nor did the crickets sing. The golden brown tabby was walking back to camp after a strong urge to making dirt.

There was a sudden movement in the bushes to the right of the tom. Crouching in to defensive position he stoked toward the bush slowly and asked threateningly, "Who is there?"

Silence

"If you don't come out now, I will go in there after one!" Unsheathing his claws and fluffy up his fur to look like a greater threat. There was still nothing. Nothing. Not a sound, not a gust of wind. Just silence.

The tom began to relax assuming it was just a squirrel or something. As he turn to head back to camp a loud yowl echoed across the forest waking all cats from all clans.

"Thornclaw has been MURDERED!" All the cats from Thunderclan screamed and panicked, circled around the dead warrior's body.

Only one thought could truly process through their heads, "Who could have done this."

Firestar stepped over to Thornclaw's bloody body, shouting, "That is ENOUGH!" his voice made all the clan cats stop in their tracks, "We must not panic! Leafpool and Brightheart look over his body to find any evidence to who did this! Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt you will create and lead three patrols to go to the other clans and bring them here. We must find out who did this, all the clans must be warned of this murder."


	3. The Meeting

**Sorry this story is taking sooooo long. Free time is hard to get with honor classes and nonstop homework that takes me ten hours to do. '-_-**

**Anyway enjoy. :)**

* * *

In the distant of that night, the Axis Cats woke to a cry of pain. All of the, became automatically scared. They all thought the same thing, "What could have happened!?"

Italy was the first to talk, "Do you think it was one of those wild cats we saw?" In his voice there was a mix of fear and worry.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't be wise for us to go and find out. We sure just stay put and not get involved," Germany advised his friends, who nodded in agreement.

Through out the night though, none of the feline nations could not get any sleep. The concern and fear of the cry kept them on edge and alert.

* * *

All clans were gathered at the border between Thunderclan and Windclan. Warrior from the other clans were confused about all the commotion Thunderclan was in. Gossip of what it could be spread throughout the three other clans of problem could be so important that them had to be woken up and sent for in the middle of the night

Firestar jump up in a tree where he was visible to all, than signaled for all to be silent. An eerie silence soon fell over the clans., "I know you must be wondering what we all called you hear for. You see, last night one of our warriors was killed in cold blood last night in our territory."

Several gasps came throughout the clans. No one could believe their ears, soon full-blown out panic rippled through the clans.

"Who'll be next!"

"What if they go after our kits!"

"What kind of warrior would do such a thing!"

"Do you know, for sure, it was a cat or a warrior?" That single question made every cat go silent once more. It was Russetfur, "Well?!"

Fire looked over towards Leafpool, who nodded answering for him, "Yes, the scratches and bite mites are consistent to the size of a cat, but we do not know if it was a rogue or a warrior," Leafpool noticed that Russetfur's normal scowl grew bigger.

Russetfur looked down at the ground as her claws dug into the Earth, "I knew, they were trouble. I should have gotten the whole clan to go and kill them," All cats, but Shadowclan look at she curiously.

Firestar stood up from his spot on the branch, leaning forward to the point he looked like he was going to fall off, "If, you would please, explain to us who you are referring to?" Russetfur nodded.

"Yesterday there were three cats on the border between Shadowclan and Thunderclan. One of them had a collar like thing around his neck, they all reeked of two-legs," Poison dripped from her voice as she spoke, "We tried to drive them, but these _kittypets_ weren't normal. When we went to attack them the brown one had already rolled up into a ball, but the other two protecting him were opponents like we had ever faced before."

"They took us down like is was nothing. The black and white tom took down Smokefoot and Owlpaw with a single attack that I thought at was impossible to do. Than there is the gray one, he had me pinned, it felt like he had the strength of ten clans all in one cat. It surprised me a little that he didn't kill me on the spot, but he said they were cats of honor and wouldn't kill us without a good reason."

Firestar expression showed he was thinking this over. After a while he spoke, "If what you say is true, we must investigate these three kittypets. All cats that wish to help bring them in step forward," Many cats lowered or backed away, nocat wanted to get involved with cats that were so dangerous.

Cloudtail was of course the first warrior to volunteer, "Leave it to me, Firestar. I bet I can take them down with one paw!"

Many other began to step forward, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Stormfur, Brook, Rowanclaw, Oakfur, Ashfoot, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Tornear, Blackclaw, Mosspelt, Beechfur, and Mistyfoot. Firestar noticed that every single apprentice stepped forward, too.

Firestar look disapprovingly at the apprentices once and they backed up to where they were before. Firestar looked over all the warriors that stepped forward, than nodded in approval.

"If what Russetfur says is true, than we will need all the warrior we could use if the kittypets become hostile. Remember though we are only going to question them, not fight them," He was looking at Cloudtail as he said this.

"All warriors that volunteers will meet up at the of Shadowclan and Thunderclan at sunhigh and we shall process to bring those cats in," he looked over at the other leaders, "Any objections?"

Not of the leaders came forward. No meeting was dismissed.

* * *

The Axis Cats woke up that morning, still shaken up from what they had heard last night.

Japan-cat walk out of the R.V. and stretched with a yawn. He felt an ominous wind him. Unnerved he looked up at the sky, "It feels like a storm coming. Yet there is not a cloud in the sky? Strange."

The day processed to be nothing out of the ordinary. That was, until noon.

The Axis Cat were having a lunch of tuna sashimi, provided by the human Japan, when a _lot_of strange cat came out the forest. They seemed to be led by large ginger tom. The ginger stepped forward, "Would by chance would you be the ones that Shadowclan's patrol ran into yesterday?"

The Axis Cat shared a questioning looking, debating how they should respond. Germany-cat turned to look back at them, "We are not sure who or what Shadowclan is, but we did run into a couple of cats yesterday," Germany-cat gave them a suspicious look, "I assume this is about the scream we hear last night?"

The strange group of cats looked surprised, some with mix of fear or anger. Germany-cat narrowed his eyes cautiously, "So, this is about what happened last night. Well, whatever happened had nothing to do with us."

The ginger tom remained unfazed, "I am Firestar leader of Thunderclan. What happen was last night one of my warriors from Thunderclan was found murdered, and so far all evidence points to you three."

Firestar came up to Germany-cat and look him right in the eyes, "If you would willing come with us so we _all_ can find out who did this is would be greatly appreciated."

The Axis Cats were not sure whether to trust them or not, but considering they're outnumbered it didn't seem like they had a chose.

"Fine. We will come with you, but try anything funny, we will not hesitate to fight," Germany-cat said fiercely.


End file.
